Monitoring tools are commonly available for monitoring system resources. However, a monitoring tool is limited to monitoring a specific resource (e.g., memory capacity) of a computer system. With each monitoring tool being predetermined and specific to a particular system resource and its activities, the process of system monitoring turns to be much more complicated, and even unmanageable, when activities relating to a great number of system resources require monitoring and, to make matters worse, activities of certain system components remain unmonitored due to not having a particular monitoring tool that can monitor those system components. For example, depending on a system, a user (e.g., system administrator, software developer) may have to use three different monitoring tools to monitor three different component-related activities (e.g., virtual machine speed, central processing unit (CPU) capacity, and memory capacity) and yet not have a monitoring tool to monitor network speed. Furthermore, these monitoring tools are inflexible in their monitoring tasks because their behavior, performance, assigned system component, etc., are rigidly predefined and unchangeable.